Terror Tech Heaven
Terror Tech Heaven is an upcoming platforming game by Brilliant Star Games, is set in a unspecified time in the future, the title is actually misleading as with many of the companies' IP's, but it is associated with the antagonists of the game, the titular Terror Tech Heaven terrorist organization. It is multiplatform, and this is the final title of the company for the Nintendo 3DS and it's New derivatives. Summary The setting of Terror Tech Heaven is on Spring. Teresa, an aspiring Fortune teller who was thought to be a liar due to a mistake in her telling, turns out she was right all along, an organization named under the titular game was really attacking under the promise that they want to reforest the lands, but with a twist of technology. Now Teresa will travel to the nine lands to fight against the new uncommon enemies. This time, she'll be her sole ally. Albeit with a secret code, her former enemy and younger brother Javier will be playable. Characters Playable characters *Teresa: A fortune teller who was saying the truth that a "techno-logic reforestation" was happening, nobody believed in her, now she is alone. She can use her crystal ball to attack but also jumping and stomping to the enemies. *Javier: He's Teresa's younger brother, at first he thought to be enemies with her due to being a "liar", but found out what she said was true, as the secret playable character he's only faster than Teresa. First land boss. Terror Tech Heaven * Stoned: He's one of the hackers of the organization, he's the boss of the second and fifth land. * Anxious: It's a being who can shapeshift into several things, she's the boss of the third land on different forms. * Lamented: Is a collective of information cells that takes inert forms during the battle, the boss of the fourth land. * Oiled Bubble: The boss of the sixth land is a thing who shoots bubbles of oil. * Contaminator: The boss of the seventh land is destroying the nature. * ???: The boss of the eighth land is an infamous "antivirus", it has no name. * Calamity: The final boss, from the ninth land is a huge source of information going wild, the titular Terror tech from Heaven. It takes the form of a statue. * General Redd: The main antagonist and a feminine looking man who controls the Calamity. He's suicidal. * Colonel Greene: A female Colonel who is constantly drunk. * Commander Bloo: A male Commander who is depressed. Non-Playable * Ami: She is Teresa and Javier's teacher and close ally. She was mistreated as well for being a old fortune teller. * Hermit: A random hermit who talks to the player in the house near the forest. He is kind hearted with Teresa, but with Javier isn't so kind. Trivia * This was one of the three new IP announced on the Brilliant Star Awards 2018 Pre-Event. Alongside ''No;NAMe'' and ''Zeta in the City''. (Even if the first was mentioned months ago)